


Friends can share a bed, right?

by alienat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Schmoop, set after 2x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver share a bed for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends can share a bed, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, the first fic that I finished after a year and a half of not writing anything remotely coherent. I'm excited but also really nervous. This was written for the square ‘sharing a bed’ on my [trope bingo card](http://alienat81.tumblr.com/post/107016739092/this-is-me-getting-back-in-the-writing-game). It’s my first fic in the Arrow fandom. So I hope you’ll like it. It’s not beta’ed, please point out any mistakes so I can fix them.

"So." Felicity clears her throat. "Where are you gonna spend the night?"

Oliver is sitting next to her on the sofa. Felicity had invited him, Dig and Lyla for dinner, and they had spent a fun night celebrating their win against Slade and the news of Lyla and Dig having a baby. Lyla and Dig had called it a night ten minutes ago but instead of leaving with them as Felicity had expected him to do, Oliver said goodbye and stayed where he was. 

Now the last of his wine swishes around in his glass and his arm is casually thrown over the backrest where it brushes against Felicity's neck from time to time, sending little fireworks down her spine. She can't bring herself to move though, even though it would be the safe thing to do. It would help suppress the butterflies in her stomach that decide to flutter every time Oliver touches her, intentionally or not. 

He shrugs. "The foundry, I guess. I still have access to that." 

His voice is soft and he sounds tired. It must have been weeks since he's had a good night's sleep and the thought of him returning to the dark and empty foundry fills her with dread. 

"It doesn't even have a bed." She throws a look over her shoulder towards her bedroom door and rushes to say, "You could stay here. I have a big bed." Oliver raises his eyebrows and she adds quickly, "Just as friends. Not to... you know... just to sleep. It's big enough. We each would have our space."

A smile appears on Oliver's face. "It's fine. I'll just finish my wine and be on my way." But he makes no move to empty the glass. 

"I'm serious, Oliver." She looks down and runs her hand over the fabric of the sofa. "I guess I can sleep on the couch and leave the bed to you if it makes you more comfortable." 

She'll probably wake with a hell of a back pain, but if it means Oliver gets a good night's sleep, she can deal with it. He deserves the rest. 

"Felicity, I'm not exiling you from your bed!" He shakes his head. A sigh escapes him. "If I'm staying, we're sharing the bed. But only if you're really okay with it."

This could be a mistake, a big mistake. She's already in way over her head, having Oliver sleep next to her, could end in subconscious cuddling and she'd die of embarrassment if that would be the case. But it's just sleeping and if she keeps to her side of the bed, it'll be fine, right?

She nods. "I'm okay with it. We're friends. Friends can share a bed, right?"

Oliver cocks his head and looks right at her. She returns his gaze and he chuckles, shaking his head. "Yes, friends can share a bed."

Fifteen minutes later, Felicity climbs into her bed, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders. She hears Oliver gargling in the bathroom - and thank god for the spare toothbrush she has always lying around. It's a weird feeling knowing that he'll step inside this room in a minute and climb in bed with her. Nervousness meeting excitement and it’s giving her goose bumps. 

In a different scenario in her head, this would mean something. 

_I love you._

It was meant as a ruse, meant to trick Slade. She knows that, but it still felt so true, so right. 

Footsteps sound on the floor outside her bedroom seconds before Oliver steps inside, only wearing boxer briefs and a t-shirt. She can't count the times she's seen him shirtless over the last two years, but she's still not prepared for the sight of Oliver in his nightwear. It's so damn intimate. 

He joins her in bed, a smile on his face. "Thanks for letting me crash here." She swallows hard and nods, not being able to say a word. "Good night, Felicity."

"Good night," she croaks and turns off the light. 

She shifts until she's with her back to Oliver and lets out a soft sigh, sinking deeper into the mattress. The tension slowly eases from her body. Just two friends sharing a bed. She can live with that. For now. 

*~*~*

Oliver isn't used to sunlight waking him, not anymore. So he frowns in confusion when the light hits his face. He blinks his eyes open and it takes him a moment to recognize where he is. His gaze falls on the person next to him and his heart skips a beat. 

Felicity has turned around in her sleep and is now facing him, her lips are slightly parted and when he leans in he can feel her breath brushing his skin. The blanket has fallen down over her shoulders, revealing soft, creamy looking skin. 

With her blond her splayed out over the pillow behind her, she looks like an angel, a savior. The need to touch her is almost overwhelming. He's wanted to kiss her more times than he can count. His fingers itch with the need to run over her skin and explore more of her body.

He can't do it, won't. It would only complicate things; put her into even more danger than she's already in. 

Oliver allows himself to take her sight in for another moment, just so he can memorize the way she looks in the early mornings, the way she looks in bed, the way she looks... next to him. Memories are all he can have after all. 

When the urge to touch her gets too strong, he gets out of bed and takes a cold shower. He puts on his pants and shirt from last night before he steps into the bedroom again. Felicity is awake, sitting in the middle of her bed, the blanket pooling around her middle. Her hair is disheveled and how he wishes he'd be the reason for that. Her face lights up when she notices him. 

"Hey, I thought you'd already left."

He smiles a little. "I wouldn't leave without saying bye. Thanks again for letting me crash here. Your bed is really comfy."

She blushes a little and nods. "Anytime."

Heat explodes in his veins and he laughs to cover up how much he wants there to be another time. "I should get a bed. So I don't have to impose on my friends over and over." 

"You weren't imposing." She throws the blanket off her legs and scrambles to the side of the bed. "So, breakfast?"

He shouldn't. This feels too real, too much, already. 

"I make mean pancakes."

He's supposed to be a kickass vigilante, but when it comes to her he just can’t say 'No'. 

"Okay." 


End file.
